Hero's Flute
or & |similar='Energy Shield' }} ‎The is a pair of magic ocarinas used by Tapion and his younger brother Minotia in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. Overview During the Hirudegarn war, Tapion and Minotia are given the enchanted ocarinas to play in order to distract Hirudegarn long enough for a Konatsian Wizard to cleave the monster in two with a powerful enchanted sword. These ocarinas are somehow able to create a tune that ensues rage upon Hirudegarn, and Tapion notes that he nor his brother knew how to play them, they simply just gave off the melody once blown into. Over one-thousand years later, after Tapion is released from his music box, Hoi attempts to steal and break the Hero's Flute so that it could not be used to stop Hirudegarn once he was fully free from Tapion's body. Hoi fails however, and Tapion later uses the instrument against Hirudegarn, which eventually fails. The instrument is shattered upon Hirudegarn's escape from Tapion's body. Video Game Appearances Hero's Flute was named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is one of Tapion's Blast 1 technique. When he plays a tune on his ocarina, it produces a magic barrier around him. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Hero's Flute appears as one of Tapion's Super Skills. Like in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, it creates a magical barrier around the user that protects the user from attack. Additionally assist effects (when a KO'd ally locks-on to an ally and presses the ki blast button to assist based on their character's unique attributes) will still apply to allies when the barrier is up. Additionally Tapion's Super Soul Earth is in your hands now! will cause all allies to enter Health-Auto Recovery Mode and all damage allies receive is reduced by a small amount whenever Hero's Flute is used, thus the Super Soul strengthens its uses in battle. In addition to Tapion, the Future Warrior can obtain the Hero's Flute Super Skill and its corresponding Super Soul as rewards in Parallel Quest 116: "A Hero's Duty". In the of Tapion's menu selection quotes he refers to his Hero's Flute as Ocarina of Legend though this may simply be describing the Hero's Flute and Brave Sword as both being of equal legendary status as both are capable of hurting the monster Hirudegarn and played a key role in sealing the monster. Tapion's Hero Flute appears as part of his model and he can be seen holding it at the start of battle. As Tapion's Hero's Flute is a piece of his character model in game, the Future Warrior seems to summon an another ocarina when using the technique that disappear presumably by magic or technology such as Capsules, though other than this it produces the same effect as Hero's Flute used by Tapion in Xenoverse 2. During the Infinite History Saga, Tapion is brought to a time rift timeline of Age 796 from another timeline by Fu to assist Future Trunks, the Future Warrior, and their partner in combatting Future Zamasu and Goku Black who thanks to Dabura's Dark Magic influence have convinced Future Jiren to join Project Zero Mortals. After the four kill Future Jiren and Goku Black, Tapion uses his Ocarina to cast a Sealing Spell to seal the immortal Future Zamasu in his body as he had done when he attempted the seal the complete Hirudegarn in himself in the film, though he is able to contain the immortal Future Zamasu noting to Future Trunks that the battle had made Tapion strong enough to contain Future Zamasu for all eternity though validity of this claim cannot be proven as Fu absorbs the history change energy causing the rift to disappear. Trivia *Ocarinas often appear in the popular adventure game The Legend of Zelda (the most famous of which would be Ocarina of Time). The appearance of the Ocarinas in Wrath of the Dragon add further ties between Tapion's family and Link from The Legend of Zelda. Despite popular belief, however, the ocarina did not originate from The Legend of Zelda series. **It should also be noted that Ocarina of Time (the game in which created the strong association with Link and Ocarinas due to their importance within said game in both narrative and gameplay) came out 3 years after the Japanese release of Wrath of the Dragon in 1995. Gallery Df.png|Ocarina up close TapionBuildingFlying.jpg|Tapion playing his ocarina Hero Barrier.JPG|Tapion's flute protects him from Hirudegarn's Genma Flame TapionHerosFluteSong.jpg|Tapion tries to stop Hirudegarn FutureWarriorHerosFlute.jpg|The Future Warrior using the Heroes Flute. References es:Ocarina del Héroe Category:Objects Category:Items